


Photographs

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Greg takes candid snaps of the boys, John keeps a secret file of them for when he needs it... secret, from Sherlock Holmes?





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The latest pic in John's file.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450389) by Be-there-now-in-a-minute. 



Greg had agreed to get them a ride home, it hadn’t been a crime scene just an elaborate suicide that had unfortunately been successful. John was staring into the middle distance as he always did when something distressed him and Sherlock pulled up the memory of their first suicide scene. John has spent half the night throwing up as he had lost men to their own guns in Afghanistan and somehow managed to blame himself as usual. So Sherlock stepped up behind John and wrapped his arms around his Love, holding on to clenched fists until they unwound and held his fingers instead.

“Let’s go now Love, I’ll call a cab” He whispered into cropped strands between kisses pressed to John’s overwrought mind. John’s head dropped forward to his arm and he waited for the racing pulse in John’s neck to settle before informing Lestrade and calling a cab.

Once back at 221B they had tea and settled into their laptops. “Are you going to blog?...” Sherlock was curious. “Some poor bugger blowing his brains out, No. Just research" John explained as he scrolled contentedly. Sherlock left him to it eventually going to start dinner, but it was while he was in the kitchen that he saw what John was looking at. Pictures of the two of them, all candid shots at crime scenes, John was going through his secret photo file he must still be distressed.

Sherlock quietly switched out his planned meal for John’s childhood favourite of bangers and mash, tonight might be a danger night and John’s danger nights meant he woke up screaming. John spoke Pashto in flashbacks, always the same word "Medik", but Sherlock wasn’t going to tell him and just hoped that the pictures and the meal would help.

“What you got there Love?” John followed his nose to the kitchen where, as it turns out, Sherlock was industriously mashing parmesan, potatoes, and garlic. It smelled heavenly. “Bangers and mash…” Sherlock smiled at the bowl in his hand as John thought. “The scene today, oh my Lovely. Thank you" John slipped his arms around Sherlock’s trim waist and rested his head against his back feeling muscles move under the usual ridiculously tight shirt. He went back to his file, Sherlock would be busy for a bit so he could keep browsing for a while.

“We should frame that one, Lestrade has a good eye for lighting" Sherlock smiled as John froze and his ears reddened. “Did you think I didn't know?” Sherlock smiled over John’s shoulder and opened the relevant file in the gallery on his mobile before handing the device to John. “I found your file when you left it open after your horrible week in Wales. You’ve updated it since then though… oh, dinners ready, can we update while we eat!"

John emailed the pictures Sherlock was missing, including the snap Greg had taken that morning. “You know" “Yes" “But I didn’t even…” John rolled his eyes, loaded some more mash onto a slice of banger and ate the result rather than argue. “If we tell him, he'll stop taking them" mouth now full John cocked his head in a nod.

…

“Mostly when I’m bored, or when you’re still sleeping after I’ve woken… when you’re at boring conferences" “Conferences mostly, I prefer the real thing, but I check the file a lot on conferences" They were settled in bed, neither was tired but it was bed time and John was strict about routines, sleeping patterns blah blah blah. Sherlock was worried about nightmares and figured they wouldn’t sleep anyway.

…

“Your birthday" “No!” “Yes, your 40th, it’s in three months. We'll have plenty from Greg by then" John grinned over breakfast the next morning. He could do a slide show and include his own candid shots of Sherlock. The party was already being planned, mostly by Mummy and John knew she would be delighted with his addition but a quiet voice threw his thoughts right out the window.

“I was hoping rather our anniversary?” “What anniversary Sherlock?” “The anniversary of the day you agreed to marry me… John please?” A sparking platinum ring, nestled in black velvet was set beside his hand and John’s heart raced again.


End file.
